


had me shakin' (just mine all mine)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandon, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the tags explain this nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	had me shakin' (just mine all mine)

It's only fifteen minutes before they go onstage when Josh pushes Tyler into their dressing room and makes him take off the jeans he just put on.

"Do you really think we can do this in fifteen minutes?" Tyler asks as Josh pulls out a bottle of lube.

"Huh?" Josh asks, looking preoccupied.

"We're not exactly the best at quickies," Tyler points out. Josh shrugs as he slicks up his fingers.

"We'll be fine," Josh says before he presses his mouth to Tyler's. Tyler yelps a little in surprise when he feels Josh slip a finger inside him.

"We're doing _this_  now?" he asks.

"Doing what?" Josh says, sounding absentminded.

"You're gonna fuck me _now?"_  Tyler clarifies.

"Oh." Josh fumbles for something in his pocket. "No."

And then he pulls out a buttplug.

"What?" Tyler says, staring at it.

"Wear it. The whole show," Josh says.

"No..." Tyler says, but he feels his cock start to twitch with interest. "You're joking."

Josh shakes his head. "Not joking. You wear this the whole show."

"That's insane," Tyler says, but he finds his legs spreading further apart despite himself. "What kind of porn have you been watching?"

Josh laughs a little. "Yes or no?" he asks, holding up the plug.

"Well..." Tyler considers this. It'll probably make things more interesting later tonight at their hotel, but how hard can this be? "All right."

Josh grins at him, slyly as he pushes the plug inside of Tyler. He seems to already be halfway in his dom persona, and Tyler shivers involuntarily.

Tyler pulls his boxers and jeans back up a little awkwardly. The plug didn't look too big, but it feels huge inside him.

"Come on, babe," Josh says, and there's his persona. He grabs Tyler's waist, pulling him out onstage. "We got a show to do."

 

 

 

Tyler had no idea what he was in for. Jumping and running and climbing only shifts the plug around, sending waves of pleasure through him. He thanks his jeans for being so tight, because otherwise the crowd would be getting a pretty full view because he's so damn hard.

Josh isn't helping either. Josh is seizing every opportunity to rub up against Tyler, to shoot him sly smiles that Tyler can feel in every pore.

By the end of the show, after what felt like days of agony, Tyler and Josh walk off the stage for good. Tyler's practically limping, and he's almost entirely slipped into his sub persona.

"Josh," Tyler gasps, "Josh, please, I need..."

"I know, baby, I know," Josh says soothingly, running a hand through Tyler's hair. "You just have to wait though the drive to the hotel, okay?"

"Okay," Tyler murmurs, torn between moving into Josh's touch or not. He craves contact, but he knows it'll only torture him further.

"Come on, babe," Josh says, wrapping a steady arm around Tyler's waist. "Let's get to the bus, okay?"

Tyler's practically dragging himself by the time they get to the tour bus to drive to a hotel, and Josh simply picks him up and carries him on.

"What's wrong with him?" Mark asks curiously as Josh sets Tyler in his bunk.

"He doesn't feel so great," comes Josh's quick reply before sliding in after Tyler.

The bus ride is hell for Tyler.

Even the smallest bump on the road causes the plug to jostle, shifting just enough for him to feel torturous waves of pleasure roll through him. Josh has a hand wrapped around Tyler's wrist, keeping him grounded. Without Josh, Tyler thinks he might float away.

Tyler's so absorbed in Josh's hand that he doesn't even realize that the bus has stopped.

"Come on," Josh says, rolling out of the bunk. Tyler follows, moving in slow, jerky movements, not wanting the plug to move too much. Josh finally gets too impatient, it seems, and picks Tyler up again.

"We got places to be, love," he tells Tyler, pressing a soft kiss to Tyler's cheek. Tyler shivers.

He seems to lose track of time, because one moment Josh is stepping off the bus and the next Tyler's being placed on a bed.

"Babe, you with me?" Josh says gently, stroking Tyler's cheek with a soft hand.

"Yes- yes, Josh," Tyler says, blinking up at Josh. "I'm here."

"Good boy," Josh says. "Do you want me to undress you, or can you undress yourself?"

"I..." Tyler attempts to sit up, but doesn't succeed. Josh chuckles.

"Sweetheart, it's all right," Josh says soothingly. "Relax, okay?"

"Okay," Tyler says softly, letting Josh pull his shirt off. Josh gives Tyler a gentle kiss before unbuckling Tyler's belt and working his jeans off.

Tyler's naked soon enough, and alert enough that he can sit up.

"With me now?" Josh asks, smiling. Tyler blushes, and Josh presses a kiss to his forehead. "You ready?" he murmurs. Tyler nods, and he smiles. "Good."

Josh rolls Tyler onto his front. "Hands and knees, babe. Like that, that's good," he praises, and Tyler feels warm inside, knowing he made Josh happy.

Josh runs a hand down Tyler's back, ending at the curve of his ass. His hand brushes the skin around the plug, and Tyler shivers. "Hold on, love," Josh murmurs, fingers wrapping around the end of the plug. He pulls it out with an obscene sucking noise, and Tyler whimpers a little at the sudden loss.

"Please," he begs, not entirely sure of what he wants.

"I got you, babe," Josh says, and Tyler suddenly feels the bed shift a little and Josh's hands on his thighs and a warm, wet tongue licking into him gently.

"Oh," Tyler says, wanting to cry at the sudden sensation. _"Josh."_  Josh's licks grow more and more insistent, a little heavier and a little quicker. His hands are slowly massaging Tyler's thighs. Tyler suddenly feels so impatient, so desperate, and this isn't _helping._ "Josh," Tyler says, Josh's name caught on a sob. "Josh, _please."_

Josh pulls back, allowing Tyler a moment of relief. "Just a moment," he says, and Tyler can see the satisfied smirk on his face without even looking. "Don't even _think_ about coming without my permission." With that, he goes back to... to fucking eating Tyler out. Tyler chokes on another sob.

He feels his body shaking, and he feels something inside him claw his chest desperately. _"Josh,"_ Tyler whimpers, feeling a tear run down his cheek, _"please,_ Josh, _please."_

"Oh, baby," Josh says softly. "On your back."

Tyler collapses, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs. At the back of his mind he acknowledges that he must look utterly obscene, but he doesn't care. This whole situation is obscene.

Josh hums, sounding satisfied. Tyler opens his eyes to see Josh surveying his body, nodding approvingly. He feels himself grow warm with the obvious care in Josh's eyes. "You're such a good boy," Josh murmurs. _"My_ good boy."

"I'm yours," Tyler says immediately.

"That's right," Josh agrees, nodding. "You're mine." With that, Josh spreads Tyler's legs apart a little further before pressing two fingers inside of him. Tyler gasps in surprise; he hadn't realized that Josh had already opened the lube. "That feel good?" Josh asks, and Tyler nods eagerly.

Josh's fingers move slowly, leisurely, seeming to hit everything inside of him except for his prostate. Tyler whines, trying to twist his hips in just the right angle. "Stop it," Josh commands, and Tyler immediately stops moving his hips. "Good boy."

Tyler's so loose that Josh can easily fit three fingers inside him. Josh twists his fingers, opening him up even further. Tyler whimpers high in his throat when he feels Josh add a thumb.

"Josh," he says, voice hoarse. "Josh, _please."_

"Just a little longer, love," Josh says, adding his pinky finger. (Out of sick curiosity, Tyler's sure of it.)

Tyler keens, groaning and whimpering. His hips jerk spasmodically, torn between moving closer or further away. Josh shifts the hand inside Tyler ever so slightly, and Tyler throws his head back, completely gone, whining and pleading wordlessly. 

He's so far gone that he doesn't even notice that Josh has pulled his fingers out of him until Josh in running gentle fingers through his hair and pressing kisses to his jaw.

"You with me now, sweetheart?" Josh asks when Tyler finally stops whimpering.

"Yes," Tyler says, surprised to hear how shot his voice is. "Yes, I'm here."

Josh hums approvingly. "Have you had enough? Or do you want-"

"I want you inside me," Tyler says immediately. He's starting to panic, afraid that Josh won't fuck him. "Please, Josh, I _need_ you inside of me, I need you to fuck me, that's all I wanted, that's all I want, I need you, please let me come with you in me, please, _please-"_

"Shh, baby, shh," Josh says gently, cutting Tyler off. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Whatever you want, all right?"

"Thank you," Tyler says, relief flowing through him. "Thank you."

Josh pushes Tyler's legs back towards his chest, running his hands over them as he shifts Tyler's hips up. "You're such a good boy," he says softly, before lining himself up and pushing in.

There isn't much of a stretch, but Tyler still groans when Josh bottoms out. "That good?" Josh asks as he starts to move. Tyler can only nod. It's impossibly good. Pleasure rolls through him in waves, spreading across his body. He can feel it in his toes and he can feel it in his teeth, and all he can do is gasp and whimper Josh's name.

Josh looks down at Tyler, who's shaking and practically sobbing. "Babe, look at me," he says gently. Tyler looks up. "Are you ready?"

Tyler nods eagerly. "I'm ready, Josh." And he is. He's been ready from the moment Josh slid the plug inside him, and he's been hanging by a thread ever since.

"I suppose you are," Josh says, nodding. "Okay, baby. You can come."

Tyler barely gets his hand around his dick before he comes with a low moan, shuddering and shaking. His vision goes dark for a moment, and it feels like he's going underwater.

"That's good, baby, that's good," he hears Josh murmuring as he pulls Tyler through the orgasm.

After Tyler finishes coming, panting, Josh pulls out of him and straddles his chest. "Can you swallow, Tyler?" he asks lowly. "You can do it, I know you can." Tyler feels warm, knowing that Josh expects something from him, and he obediently opens his mouth.

Josh slides his fingers across Tyler's stomach, collecting some of his come, before wrapping his come-slick hand around his dick.

Josh jerks himself off quickly. It's not long before he stills and shudders, mouth falling open. Tyler moves forward, opening his mouth a little wider and lets Josh come down his throat. Panting, Josh uses his thumb to wipe away all of his come that missed Tyler's mouth. He offers him thumb to Tyler, who licks the remaining come away.

Suddenly all of the bravado seems to seep away from Josh, leaving him boneless. He flops down next to Tyler, a small, orgasm-stupid smile gracing his lips.

"Okay?" he asks Tyler. "I hate you," comes Tyler's muffled reply.

"I let you come this time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, after you wrecked my asshole," Tyler grumbles a little mockingly. He doesn't mind. The soreness will be a nice little reminder tomorrow.

Josh laughs a little as he pulls Tyler closer. "I'll kiss it better later," he promises.

"That's gross," Tyler says, smacking a kiss to Josh's lips.

"Because swallowing my come isn't gross at all," Josh teases.

"I hate you for that too," Tyler tells him without a hint of heat.

"I love you too, Tyler."


End file.
